


By the Hand of the Gods

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hot pools, M/M, Nudity, Penis touching, stuck on a planet with nothing else to do...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Kirk and Spock get stranded on an uninhabited planet, with no one for company except each other...Jim finds some hot pools and tries to persuade Spock to join him for some unintentional naked fun...





	By the Hand of the Gods

Jim fell on to the grass beneath him, sick of this god forsaken planet… Well… He couldn’t actually say that it was _god forsaken_ … After all it was lush and beautiful…

He sighed before turning his gaze to the sky, wondering how far away the Enterprise was… He should really get back to the shuttle, after all Spock’s been working on it all day.

“Hey!” Jim leaned around the corner, offering the dark haired man a friendly wave “how’s it coming along?” he asked hopefully as he eyed the various instruments strewn about the floor of the shuttle

“I have tried rerouting all secondary power relays to the primary functions but I dare say Jim, the likelihood of this working is less than 0.13 percent”

“Okay how about this” Jim interrupted as he stepped toward the man. “If the likelihood is a low as you say then let’s just go outside and have some fun”

“Some fun” the Vulcan repeated, a quizzical expression exuded through his features as he raised an eyebrow

“what exactly did you have in mind captain?”

“Firstly… I know how much you Vulcan’s love the heat so I’ve found some hot pools not far from here” he began, trying to entice his friend to join him

“Captain I feel I must…”

“Don’t call me captain, call me Jim”

“Alright… Jim… I feel I must stay and…”

“No Spock your coming with me” he grabbed Spock by the arm, not giving him a choice as he practically dragged him out of the shuttle.

 

“They’re just up here Spock” Jim pointed at a rock just up ahead as the two pushed their way through the jungle.

Jim didn’t really feel like getting in the hot pool now after that massive hike to get here… Okay it was further than he remembered… Or maybe he just got lost and ended up taking the _scenic_ way around… Yeah that was probably it…

The captain sat down near the water’s edge before looking up to the Vulcan, who didn’t look exhausted at all

_Damn you Vulcans…_

“Right well… Shall we” Jim began as he started taking his shoes off

“Shall we what?” Spock stood there, his hands behind his back, raising his eyebrow at the captain

“Get in!” Jim practically shouted before tearing his shirt off… Wondering how the Vulcan would react if he stripped down to nothing… … …

_Shall we find out? Yes we shall!_

Jim tore his trousers off, standing completely naked in front of the Vulcan

“Are you going to join me?” Jim store at the Vulcan expectantly, making no effort to cover any part of his body

“I feel I should remain here encase an unforeseen event arises and you should require my assistance”

Jim was this close to jumping at the Vulcan and tearing his clothes off for him…

Oh wait…

“Jim what are you doing?” Spock questioned him as Jim realised he had undone his science officer’s trousers and was about to pull them down

“Uh…”

_Panic…!!_

“Uh Spock unless you want me to throw you in the hot pool with your uniform on, I suggest you take it off…”

“I see” the Vulcan replied before finishing what the captain had started, leaving his clothing on a pile near the pool

“Is something the matter Jim?”

The captain didn’t realise he had been staring as he tried to look away

“Has it always been that big?!” he couldn’t help it…

“To what do you refer?”

_Ohmygod…_

 “This” he reached forward before grabbing the man’s penis…

_Oops…_

_What are you doing?!?!_

“Indeed it has”

_Right_

Jim let go of the man’s penis realising that was weird, as he tried to figure out why he had done it in the first place…

He felt a twinge between his legs… This sensation was all too familiar… He cringed before turning away from his science officer, praying he hadn’t noticed his growing erection.

“Jim, you appear to be displaying signs of arousal”

_Crap…_

_What to do…_

“Well observed Spock”

He felt the man draw closer behind him

“There must be uh an aphrodisiac in the air or something around here”

_Was that the best I could come up with…?_

“If that were so, I should be feeling it’s effects also, unless Vulcan physiology is immune” Spock began to rattle off as Jim tried to think of something else…”

_Why wont it go away…_

“Perhaps I can be of assistance” Spock suggested, stepping closer to the captain

“What, have you got like a hypospray for it?”

“No but I have this” Spock held out his empty hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of it :) I'm open to all feedback :)


End file.
